Silver
by Ovensfriends
Summary: No more red nights are now stained with black and silver.


Disclaiming here. It's not mine. Nope. No Harry Potty for me. I am ashamed.

* * *

'Bleed for me...' it said. 'Let me taste your blood...' it whispered. I walked about in fear. Those I knew are now no more. The horrid thing. The horrid, killing thing. Whispers. Mocking laughs. Silent shrieks that are only heard by... my kind. Only we can hear the sobs, the plea, the final cry of death. It is dark in the forest. It is dark in the forest even in the day. Darker in the forest at night. Darker than the forest is the one who does... this. The one that wills his host body on. The one that whispers and puts those doubts and fears in my mind.

I stand over the body of a fallen comrade. Gently nudge his head. His eyes. They were wise and old. Obsidian. Dark. Yet not as dark as the shadow that swept in. Teeth, fangs, whispers of death oh yes always the whispers, then- The blood. I blink away a tear and the memory of the cries that he had emitted.

A giant.

I know the giant well. None feared him. He feared none. Well... there was always the dark. But... the dark feared... one. And it was not this giant. Though it was dangerous, I was not deterred by the presence of the mountain of human resemblance, but of the group that was in his company.

They were children. They were grouped off, the giant leaving some to them selves. There was fear dancing it's malicious dance in their eyes. They well should have been afraid. What with the 'nameless fear' that roamed among the trees.

That roamed the halls.

I followed a group. Always quiet. Never making a sound. Nearly as if I floated for no branch nor twig nor creature felt my stride. Even as I trailed that which the darkness wanted, the pain- the dull pain, the dull yet achingly sharp pain- did not hinder my grace.

In the group, there was a blond one. His hair was so oddly white that it nearly matched my own. I looked up to see if the moon shone this night, forgetting that the branches of the trees clung together either to trap the darkness in or to keep the light out not even I know. The blond looked bored. "Idiot" I thought. He crept up behind another boy and took him by the shoulders in a swift movement. A scream, I winced "Idiot!" I thought a little too loudly. Red sparks. I watched in fascination. Red. Red, red, red. Red reminded me of-

'Blood...'

My eyes widened in terror. I look behind to see if the dark is there, eyes flashing in fear. Nothing. Far away, there were shouts. Booming steps as the giant made his way over. They all met up again. All six of them and the horrid dog. There were angered words. The groups shifted. After an exchange of members, the groups set off again. I followed another this time. He had dark hair. Dark, dark. In my mind flashed the pool of silver. My silver. Yes. The boy had dark hair. Not as dark as-

'Come... let me feast...'

I stopped trailing them. No longer did I tread softly. I ran swiftly and quietly. I fled.

There was a clearing. Stupid of me, yes. I cannot think. My mind is whirling with screams, whispers, silver, red, blood. I stand in the clearing. Roots of a giant tree surround. I stamp on the ground.

"COME" I thought.

The waiting was unbearable.

Silver oozed out of me sickeningly. I cringed at the smell of it.

Sweet, tantalizing. Purity.

Damnation.

The dark sweeps in once again. I cry out in my mind, the only way I speak. It gathered its cold fingers, cold… cold like death, around me.

Darkness. Teeth. Fangs. Pain.

I fall. My legs no longer support me. For a moment I break free of the dark intrusion in me, but not for long. Sinking it self, delving it self into me deeper, harder, more painfully. I gasped. It enjoyed it.

Like making love. It took me.

I saw the boy with dark hair come upon us. I thought about how we must look.

The white beneath, the black above- dominating. The silver blood between us like realities shades of gray.

Nothing is just good or evil, black and white, but the in-between, the many shades of.

It lifts it self from me, my vision in the dark forest with the dark in me and above me and now... All around me.

In a flash of odd memory, I see my fellow. White mane, white hide, gleaming white horn. Black, dark, black eyes. Silver in his veins no more. Silver in mine no more.

So, 'Harry Potter', let your dreams not be plagued with red. Nor green. No. No tainted blood.

Just darkness and silver.

The End

* * *

How'd it go? Bad? Thought so. Sorry. :

and this was a repost because I decided that editing would be the best idea in the world. :D :D


End file.
